Only in May
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: There is a phenomenon that only occurs in May, where Adventurers can finally return to the land that once held them captive. On the precipice of adulthood, Isuzu needs to make an important decision. One that hopefully involves a certain dog prince. Doesn't help that every time she looks him in the eye, nothing seems to come out right. Its a race against time and her own nerves!
1. Prologue

I needed a break from raids and skills and fight scenes...those aren't my strong points and I feel like I'm grasping at straws trying to push myself to write the next couple chapters of If There's Hope. So, instead of putting pressure on myself, I did this.

If you are confused, good. All will be revealed by the end of the day. I'm going to update this throughout today as I finish sections.

Anyways, this is just the prologue/teaser. Hopefully I didn't leave any grammar errors.

Enjoy!

* * *

Her nerves were unsteady, hands shaking as she pressed the button that would power on her computer. She sat, trying not to think, as the usual loading screens processed and revealed her usual desktop. She stared at it for a moment, gaze lingering on the icon for the game "Elder Tales". In her seat she fidgeted, realizing she still had several minutes to wait until it was time.

It had been over a year and a half since then. The scary and exciting time she had spent in the land of Thedelsia. Her guild master had made good on his word to send everyone home. He even managed to open a doorway back, but even the all powerful villain-in-glasses had his limitations.

The door to the other world could only open once a year, for 24 hours. On the anniversary of the Catastrophe.

Today.

'Okay, tomorrow technically' She thought, glancing at the clock again. It was ten minutes to midnight.

Ten minutes until the day that may change the rest of her life.

The future was uncertain. She was a high school graduate of only a month and a vague idea of what she wanted out of life. The image of his blonde hair popped into her mind, for millionth time that day, but she shook it away, squashing the train of thought before it began.

'I can't afford to over think this. If I do then I...'

She might lose her nerve. It wasn't as if she hadn't imagined and re-imagined how this would go in her head. For six months now, no less.

'No. Now is not the time to get lost to it.' She told herself.

The time was passing quickly. Only two minutes till midnight. She hovered the mouse over the icon, and double clicked to begin the program. To her left sat a bright pink envelope, the carefully worded letter tucked away inside. It would either prove to be useful for tomorrow, or it wouldn't even matter. She wasn't sure which she was more afraid of.

It turned midnight. She didn't know this from the clock, she could tell from the pulsing energy that consumed her. It pulled on her fragile body, making it overwhelming even to breath. This was a sensation she hadn't felt in a year. It was easy to forget just how much energy was channeled into making this event possible. A new menu item now appeared on the start screen of the game, the portal which only opened today.

She clicked it. And everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Her mind felt like it was lost to the thrashing sea as her body became one with the new world. Her thoughts wavered, and a not so long ago memory surfaced.

Crisp air and sunshine. The settling of fall. The twins had come to visit her in the small town she called home. Though it was insignificant and secluded, a place most people wouldn't blink twice at, it was only a days ride on the bullet train from Tokyo.

She had helped Minori push her brother from the station; her house was only a ten minute walk away. She remembered how incredibly happy that moment was, seeing their smiling faces as if the passage of time had done nothing to diminish their bond.

And indeed, it hadn't. They talked and laughed together, the trio of them, as if nothing had changed. They spoke of school, movies, and concerts. Meet ups they had with the other Log Horizon members. Then they reminisced on the years they had spent living together as Adventurers in Akihabara.

"It was so strange coming back. As if no time had passed at all." Minori said this as a sigh, her gaze lifting to the roof of the living room.

"It was! It was like, we had aged and had all these incredible experiences but...but no one would ever believe you if you said so."

"Except us." Tohya corrected her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Right." She smiled back. "Except us."

Suddenly Tohya leaned in, his smile widening conspiratorially.

"And Rudy."

Her eyes went wide and her breath hitched.

"Rudy..."

She dreamt of him often, thought about him even more, but she hardly ever spoke of him. Not that anyone would believe her if she talked about a headstrong and handsome mage living in another dimension.

When she made no audible reply, Minori chimed in.

"Don't worry Isuzu. It's only a few more months before we can see him again."

She licked her lips and nodded, a worried expression stitching across her features. Waiting a whole year to see him for a single day, it was getting old really fast. She was gearing up to graduate soon though, so maybe it was reasonable for her to hope there may be a path forward someday soon. The days were so dull without him, today excluded of course.

"I kind of wish he had just asked me to stay. I know he wouldn't have. But still." She said this quietly, looking down at the floor.

Tohya leaned back in this seat, examining her features. Then he looked at his sister, pursed his lips, and sighed.

"Yeah, probably not. He should have at least gone through with his con-"

A swift elbow to the ribs by Minori cut him off. She gave him a harsh look, which told him to shut up immediately.

Isuzu looked up at them, having a staring contest in front of her. Doing the twin telepathy thing.

"Gone through with...what?" She asked slowly in a confused tone, glancing between them.

"That's not something for us to tell, Tohya." Minori admonished in a too loud whisper.

This piqued Isuzu's interest further, making her hyper aware of their silent exchange.

"What? Not like he can say it now." Tohya responded, folding his arms.

"Say what?" She tried to interject.

"He confided that to you, you can't just blurt it out whenever you feel like it."

After another moment of staring each other down, Tohya's eyes turned defiant.

"Hey Isuzu, remember the day Shiroe announced we were going home?"

"Yes..." She responded reluctantly, not sure where this was headed.

"Tohya..." Minori warned.

"Didn't Rudy take you to the roof to tell you something?"

Isuzu thought back to that day thinking she did, in fact, remember something like that happening.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"We should wait and let him say it himself." Minori urged once again.

"Oh right. We _could_ do that. Or we could let her process the information in advance. And do with it what she wants."

"Okay, guys, what the hell are you talking about already?"

Minori looked at her friend, sighed, and gave up arguing. It was too late at this point anyways.

"Fine. Tell her."

Tohya turned to Isuzu with a serious expression, the hint of mischief and teasing gone.

"That was the day he was going to tell you how he felt. But then, I guess Shiroe's group chat calling us all to that guild meeting interrupted him. And after Shiroe's news he lost his nerve and convinced himself it was best to never say it."

She was processing the words, but they weren't fitting together.

"How he...felt? I don't understand, Tohya. Felt about what?"

"About you."

When her expression remained a blanket of confusion, Minori piped in.

"He was going to confess to you, Isuzu. But after Shiroe announced he found a way to take us back, he decided that it was best to keep things unsaid. I can't say I blame him for feeling that way."

A wash of realization hit her, the events of that afternoon playing back in her memory.

He had asked her to the roof, claiming that they "absolutely had to watch the most regal and elegant sunset of the year". She had no idea where he got that information from, but she went along with it any way. Halfway through he turned to her and quietly announced he had something to say. He reached for her hand, but before he could even start, a ding caught both of their attentions.

"A group chat?" He asked in wondered confusion.

"Me too. It's from Shiroe, we better answer."

Once everyone had connected the call, Shiroe told the group he had some important news and was calling a guild meeting on the roof. Everyone hung up and all the duo could do was wait for the others to arrive.

"I'm sorry Rudy. You were about to say something?"

He seemed to freeze for a moment, but then he smiled and told her he would resume later. When later came, he simply thanked her for watching the sun go down with him, in typical Rudy flourish of course. She hadn't even thought anything of it.

Now it at least made some sense. As much as Rudy ever made sense.

"So...so he just decided to..." Her thoughts and her words weren't connecting right now.

"He told me the next day that he couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to attempt to pursue you, when you would both be going your separate ways."

Suddenly her anger flared. Wasn't fair? He wants to talk about what isn't fair?

"Isuzu?" Minori chided with concern.

"So he just decided everything on his own then? He didn't even give me a chance to think about what I wanted."

"Don't blame it all on him. If you really wanted to stay, you could have told him that too."

"I tried! Every time I brought it up he went on about how much my father must miss me, and my brother must be worried sick. I didn't think he even remotely wanted me to stay. So I stopped pushing and just let things happen like they did."

By now, angry tears were pooling and spilling down her cheeks. She covered her face and sobbed, feeling regret and remorse and wishing she could just do it over again.

Minori came over and enveloped her in a hug. They stayed like that until Isuzu calmed down. Only then did Tohya speak again.

"I'm sorry, Isuzu-neechan. I didn't think you would get that upset. You must have really wanted to stay."

"Don't worry about it, Tohya." She sniffed. "I'll be okay. I just need to process all this."

"I know. We're here for you. Like Tohya said, you know now. So next year when the portal opens, maybe you'll know what you want to do?"

Next year, when the portal opens...

When the portal...opens...

* * *

Her eyes shot open, taking in the blankness around her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dim moonlight, blanketing her form and everything around her. She looked down at her hands, her body, her clothes. All remnants of a life she once lived and now could only visit. She took in the room she was in, all part of the home she once had but no longer did.

The portal had worked its magic. She was here! In the living area of her guild house, a dimension away from her normal life. With a smile, she hugged herself and spun around feeling a flurry of happiness and excitement. She was here and she could make things right again. Her thoughts floated back to that fall day, when she had found out the truth and how irrationally angry she had been. She had six whole months to think on it. There was a clear answer in her head now. She had even revealed it to Minori, since she seemed to be hyper concerned about her since that day.

"I'm going to see how he feels when we go back." She declared to Minori over video chat.

"Really? You are?! That's wonderful!"

"Yes." Isuzu smiled softly.

"And when he says he still loves you, then what?"

Isuzu rolled her eyes.

"There's little to no guarantee he still feels that way."

"Oh, come on now-"

"But if he does," She cut off Minori's indignant cry.

"If he does, then I'll never leave his side again."

* * *

A/N Idk if group chat is a thing after the Catastrophe. I'm making it a thing. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Anyone enjoying this? Definitely nice to just write and feel a bit inspired. :)

* * *

Her hand came up and accessed her menu. It was almost 1 am. It had taken her some time to travel. Either that or there was a small time difference, she couldn't tell which. In her friend's list she saw that Minori, Tohya, and Serara were here too.

'They have to be around here somewhere.'

Isuzu closed the menu and ran out of the room. The main entryway was lit up and she could hear voices. Her heart rate spiked as she rounded a corner to the stairway and made her way to the bottom floor. Everyone was sitting on the couch of the main hall, chatting happily together. A quick scan of faces told her Rudy was not with them.

"Hey guys." She waved, bouncing forward. The trio turned and began to shout, welcoming her back.

"Isuzu-nee! You made it!"

"Isuzu-san!"

"You're here!"

She giggled and took a seat next to Minori.

"I did! You guys beat me though, what the heck?"

"Yeah, we've been here for twenty minutes."

"Weird! I went through right at midnight."

"So did we."

"Hey, did you know? There's a time difference this year." Serara said in awe, clapping her hands to her cheeks.

"What? Seriously?" Isuzu responded, taken aback that her surmise earlier was right on the dot.

"Yeah. Rudy-ni isn't even here. I guess he had to work extremely late and wasn't expecting us until tomorrow night."

"Whoa..." she gasped, pulling up her menu again and checking the date.

They were right. It claimed today was May 2nd, when she had clearly travelled here at the stoke of midnight on May 3rd.

"So he's working this late? Seriously?"

"Yup. Minori just spoke with him. I guess he had some major project he's in charge of and was putting in extra hours to finish." Tohya nodded.

"Yeah, he was totally blindsided when I called. But he said he was almost done and would be here soon."

"He'll probably be here any minute." Serara also nodded, a knowing look in her eyes as she looked at Isuzu.

Isuzu pursed her lips and nodded, cursing Minori in her mind.

"Got it."

She had told Serara and Tohya. She could tell from the way they were leering at her.

"Anyways... how have you been Serara. We haven't seen each other in ages." She asked, expertly steering the conversation away from Rudy.

* * *

Half an hour later the sound of the front door creaking cut through the group conversation. The door swung wide and in walked Rundllehaus Code.

Isuzu felt the air immediately leave her lungs.

It had only been a year since she last saw him, but he looked so different. He had matured. Grown taller. His stance was firm, his physique defined. His hair was longer and he had some stubble on his face. He was more handsome. Her head and her heart were starting to spin.

She realized the others had stood and rushed him. She, too, stood up, but slowly. Catching her breath. Since when was she nervous around him?

"Rudy!" Minori shouted, practically jumping into his arms to embrace him.

"Miss Minori!" He beamed, wrapping his arms around her with a laugh.

"Rudy, we missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too."

Minori pulled away as Tohya moved forward, a huge smile plastered to his face. He put his hand up to greet Rudy, who enthusiastically bumped fists with him.

"Hey man. Long time no see. Damn you got tall! You tower over us!"

Rundllehaus chuckled and scratched his chin.

"I suppose I have gotten a bit taller. The pains of being completely handsome." He sighed in mock annoyance.

The trio rolled their eyes and roared with laughter.

"You have gotten taller as well Tohya." Rudy finally responded in all seriousness, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Serara stepped into his field of view with a bashful smile.

"Rudy-kun, It's been too long!"

"You look as lovely as ever Miss Serara." He smiled, accepting her into his arms as she came forward.

The sound of everyone's happy laughter was beautiful and far away in Isuzu's swirling mind. She couldn't move. She couldn't find the words to approach this man.

Suddenly, heads began to turn in her direction, the trio side stepping out of the way to put her in full view. His blue eyes looked up and went wide at the sight of her. For a brief moment he said nothing. Time stilled.

"Miss Isuzu?" He finally asked, as if he couldn't be sure.

"Hello Rudy." She responded quietly, unable to do or say much else.

"Miss Isuzu...you look..." He paused, staring and not finishing his sentence. Everyone around them had gone silent.

"You look quite well." He finally finished with a small smile and an air of politeness.

"I am." She nodded curtly in response.

When neither seemed inclined to say anything else, Tohya jumped in to save the day.

"So Rudy, looks like we took ya by surprise, huh?"

His expression ripped away from Isuzu and he chuckled in an embarrassed manner.

"Ah yeah. I guess you did. I was trying to get all my work done today. I took the next couple of days off to get ready. I was going to sleep all day so I could be wide awake for tomorrow."

He laughed again at the situation and everyone, save for Isuzu, laughed with him.

"Well then, maybe we should let you get some sleep? You look ragged." Tohya joked, punching the older man lightly in the shoulder.

Rundllehaus punched him back, then glanced around the room at everyone, taking in their reactions. Isuzu couldn't help it, but when his gaze fell to hers she looked away.

"Perhaps we all should. It is the middle of the night."

Serara stretched her arms and Tohya yawned.

"Yeah I could sleep." He replied. His sister and Serara nodded.

"Alright then. Well, let's all sleep for a few hours and we can reconvene for breakfast."

"Sounds good." Minori answered, turning toward the stairs.

"Ah, wait." Rudy stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I have plenty of fresh bed linens in the hallway. Everyone should probably grab some first."

"Okay." Minori nodded.

"Hmm." Serara replied sleepily.

"No thanks! I'll crash on the couch." Tohya waved, diving face first into the cushions.

"Miss Isuzu? What about you?" He asked, inclining his head toward her.

A wash of dismay crept over her. Sleep? Really? Even if she hadn't slept practically all day yesterday, the gaping pit she felt in her stomach would certainly keep her from it. Even so, she felt herself nod in reply and follow Rudy and the other girls up the stairs. He fished through the closet and pulled out three new sets, handing each one off and wishing them a restful sleep.

"Good night. Sleep well, Miss Isuzu. I believe I will take a blanket to Tohya."

Isuzu nodded again and turned away, her destination the third floor.

Her old room.

The room in the hallway she once shared with Rudy.

Her door opened easily and she took in all her old stuff, covered up with linens to keep away dust. She pulled the largest one back, revealing her bed. All she could do was stare at it, kicking herself for being so stupid. Why was she clamming up? Why could she suddenly not talk to him? What was wrong with her?

Thoughts were going out of control in her head. She didn't have long before the portal closed. There was less than twenty four hours to figure out her entire life and she was supposed to sleep through some of them?

Isuzu placed the linens on the bed and brusquely exited the room. She continued to climb the stairs until she was up on the roof in the solace of the fresh crisp air.


	4. Chapter 3

I feel like I'm on such a roll with this. :) Enjoy and if you read, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Just before eight am, she descended the steps back to the ground floor. She had sat up and watched the sunrise, trying to calm her irrational nerves. She needed to be strong today. She had to figure out his feelings toward her. All she needed to do was get the words out.

Taking a deep breath, she reached the bottom floor.

'You can do this.' She whispered to herself.

The sounds of laughter reached her ears and her heart dropped. She didn't think they would already be awake. She entered the living space, taking in her friends' forms. They were sitting on the double facing couches, talking together in a lively manner. Her entrance caught the attention of Tohya and Rudy, both of whom were facing her.

"Good morning." Rudy called warmly.

"Morning Sunshine!" Tohya teased.

The girls looked over their shoulders and waved to her. As she approached them, she saw a tea kettle and various breakfast pastries on a platter. Minori slid over to give Isuzu room to sit while Serara picked up the kettle to pour Isuzu a cup.

"Oh, we don't have enough tea..."

Isuzu sighed.

"That's alright. I'll make myself some more." She reached for the kettle and stood again, turning and walking to the kitchen. She didn't notice Rudy rise and follow behind her.

"Let me help you with that." His voice echoed through the room and sent Isuzu's nerve endings on fire. He came up behind her and expertly plucked the tea tin she was on her tip toes for.

"Here." He said gently, handing it to her.

She nodded in thanks, unable to meet his eye. Taking a side step, she filled up the kettle with water and set it on the fire stove, which was still hot from earlier use.

Chancing a glance up at him, she realized he was staring at her, eyes boring deep like she was a puzzle he couldn't solve. She jerked her gaze back down to the stove.

'This might be my opportunity!' She told herself, trying to cheer herself on.

Another glance up at him and the panic and dread spread throughout her.

'Crap, this is perfect time, just open your mouth!' She admonished herself.

"Umm, you didn't have help. I'm fine." She started, squeezing out a small smile.

That wasn't what she intended to say, but something seemed to be better than nothing at this point.

"I see." He replied, a frown beginning to form on his features.

"But, thank you. I, umm..." She crossed her arms in a self conscious effort to keep her voice steady.

"I appreciate it."

'Okay good. Now out with it already!' She told herself.

She took a deep breath and let it out, looking up at him for a third time. He was no longer standing there, he was digging in the cupboard. Just then the kettle began to whistle, making her jump in fright. He rounded the stove and pulled it from the heat, placing it on a tray he took from the cupboard.

She snapped from her thoughts, realizing she hadn't readied the tea to steep. Scrambling back to the tin, she filled the infuser with the appropriate amount. From her peripheral vision, she saw him set the tray beside her. Closing the device, she dropped it in to the hot water, being sure the metal chain draped over the side. Turning just slightly, she came face to face with him for the first time that day.

Without thinking, she took a step back. His frown deepened.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Isuzu?" He asked cautiously.

"No." She responded quietly, distracted with the pep talk she was trying to mentally give herself.

"No? You slept restlessly then? Your door was open this morning and I saw you were not in. Are you alright?" His concern was evident, even in her distracted state.

"I didn't….sleep at all." She answered, giving up and turning to pick up the tray.

She couldn't do it. It was impossible for her right now.

Isuzu steadied herself and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

* * *

Around 11 Tohya had convinced the group to go into town and "see the sights". Everyone filed outside, walking in a clump around Rudy to talk in animated tones. Isuzu brought up the rear, sulking with her inability to do anything right.

They wound their way through the streets, which were beginning to fill up. Merchants lined the walkways, this being the biggest day of the year to sell their wares. Isuzu followed the others around listlessly for over an hour, not noticing how glances were being shot her way. While stopping into a clothing shop, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"Wah! Minori, you scared me!"

"Isuzu…what are you doing?" She asked her friend in a hushed whisper, concern dripping from her tone.

"I'm…looking at shoes."

"No, not right now! I mean today in general. You're acting weird! Like you're freaking out!"

"I am freaking out!" She whispered back in desperation.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?! I don't know what to do or what to say, or how to lead into it-"

"You are overthinking it Isuzu." Minori replied. "Just calm down."

She said this as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"But Minori, I've been trying to calm down all day."

"You didn't try earlier when he followed you to the kitchen?"

"I did, I-"

"Ladies, are you read to go?"

Rudy's voice cut through their conversation, effectively coming out of nowhere. Isuzu wanted to fall over and die.

"Yes, yes we're ready. Right behind you!" Minori waved him off as he, Serara, and Tohya exited the shop.

"Isuzu, you have less than 12 hours. If you are waiting for the perfect moment, then stop. There isn't one." The stern expression suddenly dropped from her face and Minori gave her a soft smile. "I know you can do this. I can tell you _want_ to do this. Just relax and let the words come naturally. Okay?"

"Okay." Isuzu nodded to her friend.

They walked out of the shop, and Isuzu felt a bit more calm.

'Relax. Just breath and act normal'

"Are you hungry as well, Miss Isuzu? We were talking about places to have lunch."

She jerked her gaze to him, waiting patiently for a response. Her eyes flicked to Minori who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"Oh, yes. Anywhere's…fine." She smiled, trying and failing to hold his gaze.

"Alright. Well, there's a good cafe around the corner." He gestured over his shoulder.

Then he turned and everyone followed closely behind him. Within minutes they were at the storefront. It was a quaint cafe, with large bay windows and ferns lining the walkway.

In the gentleman-like manner he was known for, Rudy held the front door to the cafe open for everyone as they filed inside, Isuzu once again taking up the rear.

"After you." He said politely, motioning with his other hand and offering her a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled back, taking light steps though the door and coming to stand where her friends were speaking with the hostess.

"Welcome Adventurers! How many do we have?"

"Five of us, my lady." Rudy answered from the back of the group.

"Oh, welcome back Councilman Code. I'll have you seated immediately."

The hostess turned to pick up several menus and then led the way to the group's table. From the corner of her eye she could see Tohya teasing Rudy about his work title. She turned her gaze to them fully and laughed, attracting their attention. She didn't even realize it was the first genuine smile she had shown anyone all day.

They reached a large rectangular table which sat six. She sat in the furthest chair, Serara taking a seat beside her. Across from her sat Tohya and his sister next to him. The only seats left were at the head of the table.

"Wherever, shall I sit?" Rudy joked, making the others chuckle.

"Sit next to me, Rudy-ni." Tohya chimed in, pushing out the chair with his foot. He flashed Isuzu a devilish grin. Sitting next to Tohya meant he would be sitting next to her too.

"Don't mind if I do." He nodded, lowering himself to the seat and taking up the menu.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with their orders in and nothing to do but wait, the group chattered excitedly about anything that came to mind.

"Minori and I start high school this year." Tohya announced proudly.

"She's definitely going to be top of her class." The smile he gave his sister was heart warming.

"Ah, I'm not sure if I'll be number one! But I'm trying really hard!"

"If you put in the effort, Miss Minori, you can do anything. I know you can." Rudy said this with an evident conviction in his voice. He had a lot of faith in his younger friend.

"I'm going into my last year at high school. I wish we all went to the same school." Serara whined, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "It's so hard. I can't wait to be done. I'm so jealous of you Isuzu!"

All eyes shifted to the silent Isuzu, the conversation rounding back to her. With a soft smile, Isuzu answered.

"Ah, don't worry Serara. It goes by quicker than you think. You're going to blink and your high school years will be over."

"So you have completed your schooling now?"

Isuzu turned her head to address Rudy's question, another genuine smile on her face.

"Yes, finally. I'm all done."

"That is wonderful! Congratulations Miss Isuzu. What will you do now? Pursue music perhaps? Just like your father? That is what you want, yes?"

His questions were thrown at her rapidly, and she could tell the others were holding their breaths waiting for her response.

"Oh umm…" She clammed up again.

'Even though everyone already knows, I can't bring myself to say it in front of them!'

"I haven't decided." She answered truthfully. Her ultimate decision, she realized, would be up to him.

"I see." He nodded. "Well do not fret. You have plenty of time to figure it out."

'No, you don't." Her thoughts reminded her.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen now? She's so stuck, its frustrating! I'll update real soon so you can find out!


	5. Chapter 4

Another update! I hope someone, anyone is enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)

* * *

After lunch they returned to the guild house, where Shiroe and the others would be.

"Barbecue! We get to eat Chief's barbecue!" Tohya chanted and jumped in the air as they neared the giant building.

"Are they already there?" Isuzu asked, not sure who knew when they were arriving.

"They should be." Minori nodded, a huge smile on her face.

Isuzu put her arm around her friend. It had been a couple years since Shiroe had rejected her confession. But Isuzu could tell Minori still had the highest respect for their bespectacled guild leader. She flicked her gaze to Serara, who looked like she was going to pass out at the mention of Chief Nyanta.

The group piled through the front door and were immediately greeted with the elders of the guild, already gathered on the main floor.

"Shiroe-ni! Naotsugu! Chief!" Tohya shouted, running toward the men.

"Akatsuki-san!" Minori also shouted.

They called back and everyone became a flurry of greetings and hugs.

After several moments of heartwarming reunion, Naotsugu addressed the group.

"We don't have too much time! I already got Marielle and her guild to start setting up! Everyone grab what you need, and lets leave in ten minutes to help prepare for the party!"

"Where are we going? I thought we were having it here?" Serara asked in confusion.

"Nope. My lord had the entire area under the Silver Leaf Tree sectioned off for our use." Akatsuki nodded, looking proud.

"Awesome! Lets go have an awesome party and eat some barbecue!" Tohya jumped in the air.

The guild of Log Horizon broke from their huddle and scrambled to get anything they thought they would need, be it food, to changed their clothes, drinks, blankets. Isuzu wracked her brain for anything she might want, but nothing came to mind.

'I want some alone time with Rudy…' her mind fussed at her.

Turning to look at Minori, she tentatively asked, "What are you going to grab?".

"Probably just some blankets. Then I'll go see if they need any help in the kitchen."

"I see. I'll probably just-"

"Miss Isuzu?"

His voice cut through their conversation from up above.

She spun, straining her neck to see him from the third floor walkway.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, shouting up at him.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

Her heart rate spiked and did flips in her chest.

"Oh, uh I'll be right there!" She responded with another shout, feeling a little breathless.

She exchanged a quick look with Minori and then practically ran up the stairs. Isuzu paused just before rounding the last flight, taking a deep breath to try and seem more natural and less frazzled. This was it. If she can only get the words to come out, if she can make him understand, she'll stay. Saying it was proving to be impossible to do with his blue eyes boring into her soul. He didn't know his impact on her, and it was killing her inside to admit it. "You can do this." She repeated to herself, for the millionth time that day.

With light steps she made it to the third floor. He was leaning on the railing, waiting for her and looking deep in thought. When her footsteps got closer he seemed to snap out of it, pushing away and standing up to his full height.

"You really did get tall." She said softly, the words slipping out before she could over think them.

He chuckled.

"I suppose I did."

Then he reached out and put a hand on her head, smiling at her in a teasing manner.

She huffed and shook away his hand.

"Nah-uh! Don't even try. You'll just mess up my hair."

He laughed some more and crossed him arms, gazing back at her as if examining something.

"I like it down like that."

"What?" She asked, not quite catching his soft spoken words.

"Your hair has been down all day. I like it." He repeated.

"Oh." She replied, looking down at the floor to hide her heated face.

"T-thank you, I've…been keeping it like this lately."

They were quiet for a brief moment before Rudy seemed to remember his self.

"Right! I wanted you to…well, just follow me." He finished, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his room.

Once inside the first thing to draw her eye was a humungous black case sitting at the foot of his bed. She audibly gasped and swiveled around to him.

"Is that?" She questioned in a half sentence, pointing back at the black case.

"Go see for yourself." He responded, motioning for her to go look.

She turned and walked to it. It was the perfect shape. Her hands found the metal clasps on the side and popped them open. Holding her breath, she lifted the lid and cried out.

"Oh, Rudy!"

Inside was her uniquely dolphin shaped lute and charms, nestled perfectly in the lining. There were extra compartments for strings and even one for the special shell she used as a pick. The lute itself was shiny and perfect looking. She had left it here, as she wasn't able to take it with her, and had joked that Rudy would have to take care of it. And boy had he.

"You…this is…" She turned around to face him, searching his expression.

"You had this custom made."

It wasn't a question.

"I did." He answered, confirming what she could already tell was true. There was no other instrument in the world like hers, and for a case to have such specific shaped lining….

Isuzu didn't even think as she stepped forward and threw herself into his arms, tears forming and falling from her eyes.

"Rudy, I love it! You didn't have to do such a thing!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"I wanted to keep it from the dust. It is too precious, Miss Isuzu."

"You baka. All you had to do was cover it." She responded, lightly jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh, but I did, didn't I?"

She pulled back just enough to see the haughty gloat on his face and she rolled her teary eyes.

"You did." She nodded, smiling bigger than she had in a very long time.

"I had it polished and tuned last week for you. It might need to be tuned again though…I'm not sure." His eyebrows scrunched up as he scratched his chin in contemplation. Isuzu giggled, knowing full well that Rudy had little sense of intonation.

"I was hoping you would play tonight."

His request was spoken softly, his voice setting her on edge again. But this time, she felt less awkward. More in control of herself. Her hands were still splayed across his chest. His hands lightly gripped the sides of her arms.

"I'll play anything you want." She promised, looking directly into his eyes.

His expression softened and Isuzu wanted to melt. Her hands involuntarily gripped him tighter and she couldn't bring herself to look away this time.

'This is it!' Her mind screamed.

Her hand came up, moving to touch his face.

"Rudy, I-"

Before she could make contact and even begin, the sound of ringing cut her off, sending her jumping in fright.

"Group chat." He whispered simply, his expression intense and boring into her.

"It is." She nodded.

"We should probably answer."

"Right."

Reluctantly, she pressed the button to connect the call. Naotsugu's voice came over the line, telling everyone to "get their butts downstairs so they could all leave asap!". Isuzu sighed and disconnected the call, looking to Rudy with a small smile.

"I guess we should get going."

"We should." He nodded.

Isuzu bit her lip and turned away toward her beautiful instrument, placing it in her system inventory. She would play it later when the evening came. They walked from the room and down the stairs side by side. Although, she still hadn't managed to say what she wanted to say, she felt all the anxiety from the day melt away. She inwardly laughed at herself for being so silly. This was just Rudy. Her silly Rudy, albeit a good amount taller and more grown up looking. Even so, she had never had trouble talking to him. Seeing him again had felt like seeing a long ago friend who has grown up completely and gone on to bigger and better things. It had been momentarily intimidating, but she could see now that he really hadn't changed that much. Even if he was all grown up.

'I'm all grown up too. I can do this.' She cheered herself on again.

They moved as a group out of the building and through the streets, winding their way to the immense tree of Akihabara, the Silver Leaf tree. It was almost five. Seven more hours to go. Seven hours that would decide Isuzu's fate. She chanced a glance at him, talking animatedly to Naotsugu and Shiroe about his responsibilities working in the city government.

Her hands balled into fists at her side, determination she hadn't had all day welling up inside of her. Isuzu would find an opportunity during this party to tell him how she felt. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 5

Only a couple more chapters left :)

* * *

The next couple hours were as busy as could be. The members of Log Horizon and Crescent Moon worked diligently, cooking, setting up tables and chairs, as well as decorating. Isuzu ran around, doing whatever menial task Maryielle asked of her. She hung flags and lights, set tables, and made punch. There wasn't nearly enough chairs, so she helped to haul logs into the area for use as benches. The daylight slowly melted away, revealing an red-orange sunset. People began to transition from work mode to party mode. As the night began to reveal itself, Isuzu walked over to where Rudy was setting up a fire.

"How's it going?" She asked, just as he finished arranging the wood properly.

"Good. Almost done. Are you hungry, Miss Isuzu?"

"A little. You?"

"For Chief Nyanta's cooking, most definitely." He replied with an enthusiastic nod, balling a fist up in front of him.

She giggled and he gave her a wink, making her giggle more. His hand extended and Rudy let lose a spark, igniting the kindle instantly. He took a moment to be sure the flame would persist, then gestured toward the tables.

"Shall we?"

As they walked, Isuzu started to feel nervous. Were people staring?

'No, they couldn't be staring….its just my imagination….' She told herself.

They approached the buffet table where a group of Crescent Moon girls pointed to them and scooted away quickly, whispering excitedly to one another.

'Weird…' She couldn't help but think, shooting a glance at Rudy.

Rudy seemed to noticed the strange behavior, as he exchanged a look with her. He seemed to shrug and then turned his attention to the food. Ignoring the bizarre situation, they filled up their plates and wandered over to where Naotsugu and Tohya were chatting.

"Hey Tohya." Isuzu smiled, garnering the younger boy's attention.

"Sup!" He waved back, a wicked grin spreading on his face when he saw Rudy beside her.

"Anything good happen?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at them.

"But of course!" Rudy announced, giving Tohya a thumbs up.

"Chief's cooking is the best!"

Tohya face palmed, Rudy, too engrossed in eating the delicious barbecue, didn't even notice. Tohya scooted closer to Isuzu and leaned in so no one would hear.

"What are you doing?" Tohya whispered.

"Nothing!" She whispered back defensively.

"Exactly! Absolutely nothing! Its 8:30, you have like four hours left." He held his fingers up, as if the visual would make his point.

"Tohya, we were busy setting up and now he's eating. Please just give me a moment. And anyways, you aren't even supposed to know about this!" She could feel her face getting red from trying to suppress her anger.

Tohya huffed at her but didn't reply.

"Whatever. I'm going to hang out over there." Isuzu huffed back, walking away toward the fire.

She settled in a chair, put her plate aside, and pulled out her instrument. Her appetite was gone. And she figured the party could use a little music to liven it up anyways. Not to mention, she desperately needed a distraction.

Isuzu set about the task of tuning her lute, feeling a rush of all familiar wood and string. Once satisfied, she launched into a flurry of chords. The reaction of everyone around her was immediate. They stopped their conversations to turn, many cheers rang out. After a moment people resumed with their partying. The notes were nothing harsh and there were no words. It was simply music to set the mood and hang in the background. Her fingers pulled expertly at the strings, letting the notes flow naturally. Playing this instrument was like second nature to her, even after so long. It was like coming home. She lamented on a daily basis that there was nothing like it in her world.

For several songs she sat completely engrossed, losing herself to the melody. This was a time she didn't have to think, she could simply let go. Nothing else mattered and all the awkwardness and anxiety she had been feeling simply vanished. The notes reached a pivotal point, a natural ending. She sat still, letting the final chord fade into the background noise of everyone around her. The sudden sound of clapping broke her from this serene bubble, and she jumped, looking around.

"Oi, Rudy, you scared me!"

"My apologies! I didn't mean to, Miss Isuzu." He reassured her, his hands coming up in a soothing manner.

She giggled. He had a really panicked look on his face.

"It's fine, its fine! I promise. I was just too into it."

He chuckled in response, a smile replacing his flustered expression.

"I see. You were quite focused. It was beautiful. You really are amazing. Even better than before."

She blushed as he packed on the praise. It was just like him, going on about her playing random notes as if it was something spectacular.

"Thank you. How long have you been standing there without me noticing?"

"Only…the last couple of songs."

The sheepish look in his eyes told her that was a lie.

"Thought you were mingling?" She teased, hugging the lute to her chest.

"Hmm…well I was but…I think everyone has had a lot to drink."

"What? Like, everyone is drunk?" She gave him a weird look and then scanned the area.

There was tons of laughter and rowdy behavior. The overall volume of everyone's voices was quite loud, even for being outside.

"Hmm…I get your point." She nodded.

"It also feels as if…but no, that would be ridiculous…"

This got her attention. She gave him a curious look.

"Feels as if what?" She persisted, her attention piqued.

"Well, I suppose it feels as if people are avoiding me. I have walked up to several groups of people I know and it seems like they all disperse immediately. But it must just be my imagination."

She wasn't sure what to say about that. Isuzu hadn't noticed anything that particular, but it did seem like people were whispering and scooting away earlier. Something about Rudy then? It happened when they were getting food. Maybe it's because Rudy has a lot of power in the city government now?

"You didn't eat anything."

Isuzu jerked from her thoughts, bringing her gaze up to his from the ground.

"Ah? Oh I…I guess I wasn't very hungry after all."

"Would you like a drink perhaps? I can get you one."

He turned his body toward the tables, ready to go the moment she gave an affirmative.

"Yes, but I'll go with you. I've been sitting too long."

She stood and put her instrument back in its shiny new case. Then she walked with him across the way to the tables once again. Maybe if she had some alcohol it would help? Liquid courage?

As they approached the drink table, Isuzu could make out Hien and Shouryuu's forms. They were huddled together directly in front of the table, blocking the path. Their backs faced her and Rudy, making it impossible to see their faces to get their attention. They were also slumped onto one another, Hien's arm slung around Shouryuu's neck. Shouryuu was talking loudly, slurring the words slightly.

"Because Maryelle said not to, that's why!" He said with emphasis.

"And why does she care who talks to Rudy?" Hien answered, seeming confused.

Rudy was about to reach out to Shouryuu to ask him to move, but he froze upon hearing his name.

"Because…because get this! Isuzu, the cute one in Log Horizon with him…" The volume of Shouryuu's voice came down several levels, but with how drunk he seemed to be it wasn't enough.

"Well she's been trying to confess her love to him all day! And I guess she's been choking hard core, so Maryelle said no one is aloud to talk to or approach Rundlehaus until she does!"

Isuzu's horror at that moment couldn't even be described. She felt, more than heard, the gasp escape from Rudy's lips. The ground beneath her feet fell. The air around her closed in. She wanted to pass out.

"Oh shit."

It seemed one of them had turned around and realized they were standing right there. She couldn't fully process it. Her head was swirling and her heart was pummeling in her chest. Why was life this cruel? Why? Tears were collecting at the corners of her eyes as she stared numbly between Hien, and Shouryuu, and then finally Rudy.

When her eyes connected with Rudy's she felt a terror run through her body, like nothing she had ever felt before. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wanted the earth to swallow her up. She wanted to die. He wasn't saying anything, just staring back at her. Isuzu took a step back, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"Isuzu-" He tried to take a step toward her, but she couldn't take it.

She turned and bolted. Away from the party, the situation, and away from him.


	7. Chapter 6

Double update for today!

* * *

Rudy was hollering for her to stop, to wait, to come back. But Isuzu didn't stop. She ran as fast as she could in no particular direction. Anywhere was better than over there. Her crying had only intensified, and she struggled to keep going and not be overwhelmed by her sobs. She didn't notice herself run into the forest on the outskirts of the city.

She kept going on pure willpower, her feet stumbling on roots and branches. Suddenly, her feet hit something hard, the momentum sent her sailing head over heels. Her body kept tumbling, finally hitting the bottom of wherever she had fallen.

It took her a moment to get her bearings. Her body ached from the long fall. She had tripped down quite a hill, into a ravine that used to be a river.

Things were stirring around her. She could hear a flurry of feet and jittery noises. Squelching and snickering. She was in the middle of a combat zone, alone, unarmed and completely off guard. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. She could see various types of goblins fan out around her, taking advantage of her vulnerable position. They waited, watching her for sudden movements.

'This is bad…I'm such an idiot!' She scolded herself.

The goblins seemed to split, the trees around them shaking as something huge approached.

'And it just got so much worse!'

Standing in front of her was a giant bear-like demi-human. It roared and snarled and the goblins around it cheered.

Suddenly, another holler could be heard, this one from up above. There was a flash of lightning and the giant monster screamed in pain. Someone landed softly in front of her and several more flashes lit up the area, making direct contact with the monster.

"Rudy…" She realized, his form engulfed in magic as he sent spells flying.

It didn't take long before the bear monster made its final screech and fell over, Rudy's level proving to be too much for it. The surviving goblins scattered, eager to keep their lives. He stood at attention for several moments longer, not letting his guard down until he knew all was clear. Then he summoned several light spirits and turned to the small bard, still in a heap on the ground. His expression was fierce.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You haven't a shred of armor on and you are completely unarmed! You could have been killed and you would be stuck here! Why would you run here, of all places?"

His anger caught her off guard, and all she could do was stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Answer me." He demanded. His eyes were wide with anger and trepidation. That wasn't something she had thought of. If she had died, she most certainly wouldn't have had enough time to regenerate before midnight.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking.." She finally found her voice, but it was jumbled.

She stopped and bit her lip, unable to say any more. They continued to stare at one another in a silent stalemate.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, biting back at her tears.

His eyes seemed to soften at her tearful expression. He took several steps toward her, peering down at her in worry.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

Isuzu nodded.

"I'm okay, I can walk."

She started to push herself up, but he knelt down and grabbed her. He lifted her up Bridal style, ignoring her cries of protest, and began walking around the side of the ravine in order to exit the forest. Isuzu moved about, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Rudy! What the heck, I said I can walk! Put me down!"

Rudy huffed, narrowing his eyes down at her.

"Absolutely not. If you really can walk then I'm not risking you running and getting away from me again."

Isuzu blanched at his logic, her mouth falling open. Then she looked away, puffing her cheeks out in agitation. She was angry but unable to do anything against him.

"Fine."

She stayed silent as he carried her through the forest. His pace was quick and his steps were light, doing his best to avoid further trouble. She relaxed in his hold, her head resting on his collar, hands lightly gripping Rudy's shirt for stability.

They reached the forest's edge, an audible sigh of relief escaping Rudy's lips. He made his way back toward the towering Silver Leaf Tree, clearly visible in the distance.

"Was it true? What Shouryuu said?"

The question was quiet but his voice was clear. Isuzu tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Put me down." She replied, ignoring the question.

"What? But Isuzu-"

"Rudy, I promise I won't run and I'll talk to you, if you will only put me down."

He stopped walking and guided her gently to her feet. She took a step back to look at him, unable to move very far since he held fast to her arms.

"Was it true? Answer me." He repeated once more.

She bit her lip, taking a moment before averting her gaze.

"It was."

"W-what?"

Isuzu sighed and looked back up at him, seeing he was now in a state of shock and disbelief. She couldn't read what that meant for her.

"It was true, Rudy. Look I... I know I've been acting weird all day. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I told myself I was going to tell you how I felt. But then I got here and I couldn't even get words to come out of my mouth...and then things have been busy and I couldn't figure out how to bring it up and I just..."

She broke off hiding her face as her words became choked.

"I'm such a coward." She whispered to his feet, feeling ashamed at the entire situation. She felt utterly and completely foolish.

His hands ghosted up her arms to lightly grip her shoulders.

"No. You are not. I understand. Sometimes it feels impossible to say the things you really want to say."

They stayed silent. Isuzu felt her hands shaking slightly.

"Isuzu."

She finally looked up and they locked gazes. His eyes were searching hers, and she felt herself comforted by his smile.

"Please, allow me to save you." He whispered. "I should have done this a long time ago."

He released her shoulders and grasped her hands. He raised her left hand, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. "Miss Isuzu." He started softly.

"My heart has been yours since the beginning. I never said it and I should have. I love you."

She felt an electric shock run through her body. Her eyes grew wide, and the air around her seemed to tingle. She stepped closer to him.

"I love you too. So much. I'm sorry I made a mess of things." She responded desperately, craning her neck up to peer into his face.

He smiled down at her, and Isuzu felt her entire world open up. She loved him, and he still loved her. Everything would be okay, even if she had made a hassle of the situation. He chuckled and squeezed her hands, letting a breath of relief escape him. She giggled lightly, her relief matching his.

His expression suddenly turned serious, the sight caused her to draw in a exhilarated breath. Rudy leaned down, slowly bringing his face closer to hers. He paused just before he made contact, allowing her an opportunity for protest. When none came, he closed the remaining space between them, capturing her lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. The effect on her was instant. It felt like fireworks going off in her chest, the butterflies in her stomach threatened to lift her into the sky.

She knew this was what she wanted, how her life was supposed to be without a doubt in her mind.

They broke away slowly, each savoring the moment. Isuzu's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't even realized she closed them. He was smiling still, but it was different now. It was the saddest smile she had ever seen.

"We should get back to everyone." He said softly, " We only have a couple hours left."

He stepped back reluctantly and turned toward the tree, pulling her along as he walked. Isuzu followed behind, pursing her lips. There seemed to be a fundamental misunderstanding between them.

"Right, not much time at all." She responded, sighing.

"We need to get in as much time with our friends as possible before midnight."

Rudy made no audible reply, but she could see him nodding in agreement. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Hmm, it will be hard though, not seeing anyone until next year. I'm not sure how you've been doing it."

Her words, over exaggerated and in mock exasperation, stopped Rudy in his tracks.

He spun around, yet another shocked expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"What? It's a hard thing to do, is it not? Not seeing your friends for so long."

"Not that. Why would you see no one until next year?"

This time Isuzu sighed, real exasperation in her voice.

"Rudy. You said you love me, right?"

"Yes." He nodded, sounding off guard.

"And I said I love you back, didn't I?"

"Yes." He nodded again, a pained expression on his face.

She took a step toward him, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Well then, I'm never leaving your side again."


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the last chapter! I'm hoping to have the next update to If There's Hope up tomorrow, so be on the look out for that :)

* * *

He took a step back, looking at her as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"Miss Isuzu, that …that is a very big decision. What about your Father? Your friends? Your entire life? No, this isn't something you can decide right now."

Isuzu jerked her grip from his hand, feeling completely affronted. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Rundllehaus Code, don't you dare insult me." She said harshly.

"You think I don't understand what kind of choice I'm making? You think I haven't spent an eternity agonizing over this decision?"

She took a step forward, poking him in the chest with a finger. "You honestly think I would do this on a whim, without saying goodbye to my family? Just what do you take me for, huh?"

Rudy's mouth dropped open, clearly taken aback by her anger and her words.

"I came here today with every intention of staying if you returned my feelings. I didn't want to leave the first time, and I certainly don't want to now."

She withdrew herself, closing her eyes and drawing a breath in an attempt to calm her fury.

"But it's fine. If you don't want me, then I'll just leave."

Isuzu stepped around him, still shell shocked from her outburst.

"We should head back."

"Don't!" He suddenly snapped out of it, grabbing her by the arm to prevent her from leaving.

"You…you've thought this through."

"I have." She huffed, angry and refusing to look at him.

"And staying here is what you truly want?"

Isuzu jerked her head around in disbelief.

"Yes! God, isn't that what I just-"

Her words were cut off by his quick movements. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping an arm securely around her body while the other cradled her head. Then he stooped down and kissed her, capturing her lips full and flush. Her anger disappeared in an instant as she melted into it, this kiss which was oh-so-different from the first. It was raw, passionate, and full of promise. It was the culmination of years of wanting and waiting for one another. Rudy leaned into her, angling himself to kiss her deeper. She instinctively pulled closer, standing on her toes to return his affection with equal fervor.

With a gasp, her lips parted and he didn't miss a beat. Rudy's fingers knotted in her hair and he slipped his tongue in to taste her. Their tongues began to dance, fighting for the lead and eventually falling into a regular rhythm. Isuzu could feel a passion she didn't even realize she had ignite from the intimacy of their kiss, and it made her knees weak. Their lips parted for air every so often only to dive back in again, capturing each other up. Her entire body felt shakey as she clutched and leaned against him. He began trailing kisses around her mouth, down her jawline, all over her neck. Her knees almost gave out, and she gripped him harder. If he let go she would fall, she knew this without a doubt.

His lips found hers again, she could feel the contented smile on his face without seeing it. Rudy pulled away, leaning his forehead on hers, an involuntary whimper escaped from Isuzu at the loss of his lips. Their breathing was heavy and ragged, and they still held desperately to one another.

" _Now_ , we can head back." He whispered, smiling a teasing smile at her.

"Okay." She breathed and rubbed her nose to his.

"Can you walk?" He teased again, a haughty expression on his face.

Isuzu narrowed her eyes at his obnoxious utterance.

"Oh no, you must carry me." She responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go, my lady."

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the Silver Leaf tree. It was about 10:30, and Isuzu could see most people congregated near the Tree's base where Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Maryelle stood. Maryelle was talking animatedly about something, and Shiroe looked completely exasperated, while Naotsugu simply lauged. She glanced at Rudy, who was also observing the scene and giggled lightly. As they got closer, people began to noticed their approach. Isuzu could tell by the whispers and elbow prodding to draw other people's attention to them. She sighed and glanced at Rudy again.

"I suppose we should tell people to stop avoiding you now."

Not waiting for his response, she took a couple quick steps in front of him and waved to get Maryelle's attention.

"You can call everyone off now!" She said loudly once she had it, doing her best to talk over everyone.

Maryelle looked around nonchalantly, tapping a finger to her chin.

"What?! Oh Isuzu, how's the party?"

"Don't 'how's the party me.' We're on to your scheme."

Isuzu paused to look around at the crowd of people, all of whom had become suspiciously silent.

"You can stop ignoring him now."

Everyone was silent for a moment longer, before a Crescent Moon member finally spoke out.

"Hey, but we have specific orders from Maryelle! There's no proof that you settled the matter!"

"The matter is settled." Rudy responded automatically, stepping forward to stand beside Isuzu.

A flurry of whispers began, but no one seemed completely convinced.

"If it's settled then, I guess you wouldn't mind proclaiming your love right here and now."

Isuzu wheeled around, knowing exactly who's self-satisfied voice that had been. Tohya stood in front of them, a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Go on now." He teased. Isuzu's face turned beet red.

"Tohya, that is no way to speak to a lady." Rudy, who also turned around, admonished his friend with a frown.

"But allow me to proclaim mine."

He wrapped and arm around Isuzu's waist, and her head snapped up to his.

"What are you-"

In a smooth motion he pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. She had no time to react to the situation. All around them were the sounds of cheering and cat calling, ringing in her ears in stereo. Rudy pulled away and clutched her into his chest, his gaze scanning the crowd of people in their business.

"We both love each other. The matter is settled." He repeated with a smile.

It took a while for everyone to calm down after the drama and hype of the situation. The evening was spent in flurry of conversations; everyone was dying to know what Isuzu would be doing now. She wished she had a gold piece for every time someone jokingly asked, "When's the wedding?"

The final hours ticked away far too quickly. At 11:30, she gathered with her guild mates to say good bye. She hugged them each and promised to see them again when they returned next year. She thanked Minori and (begrudgingly) Tohya for their support that day. The elder members ganged up on Rudy, telling him to take care of Isuzu.

"I better hear that you treated her with care next year!" Naostugu teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Yes, nya. You must cherish your bond with each other. Be sure to support her, nya." Nyanta nodded, gripping the younger man's shoulder.

"Keep her safe, Rundllehaus." Shiroe commanded. His face was set in a serious manner.

"Don't be so uptight, my lord. Besides, Isuzu-chan can take care of herself." Akatsuki nodded sagely.

"She can. But I will always be at her side. You can rest assured of that." Rudy responded graciously to everyone.

More hugs were exchanged all around, then one by one they disappeared, leaving their Adventurer bodies to return to the other world.

When they were mostly alone (beside the stray Adventurers in Crescent Moon who already called this world home), they settled on a log beside the dying embers of the fire. The quiet of the night was encompassing them, and Isuzu could definitely feel the effects of constant stress wearing on her. She was exhausted.

Rudy slowly draped an arm around her shoulder, unsure if it was too bold a move. Especially after the reprimand he received over that public spectacle earlier. Rather than pulling away, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He took that as his okay and pulled her even closer, Isuzu's head now leaning into his chest.

"Isuzu?" He whispered after several moments of silence.

"Hmm?" She responded, sounding sleepy.

He pulled away just enough to look at her, guiding her chin up to meet his gaze.

"It's 11:58."

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, disinterested.

Isuzu attempted to lean back, feeling far too tired to want to sit up by her own effort. Unfortunately, Rudy was not done and help her upright. She blinked and looked back at him with a bewildered expression.

"Isuzu, I love you so very much. But if you have any doubt in your heart about this, then you should return. I would never hold it against you. Please…"

Anything further he was going to say was silenced, as she pressed her lips to his. Her hand came up to caress his face, and he couldn't help but grip her tighter, unsure whether this was it and she was truly going to return.

She pulled away from him slowly, still holding his face close to hers.

"I'm not leaving." She whispered back, her voice firm despite its quiet volume.

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. With a resounding noise the time turned to midnight, the sound of whooping and hollering echoing all around them. People all over the city were celebrating the end of another successful anniversary of the May Incident. Rudy gave her a look which spoke of his relief and crushed her to his chest.

They walked together back to the guild house, Isuzu holding tightly to his arm as he led her along. She wasn't sure what the next year would bring and how exactly she would adjust to being back. She needed to find some sort of job to fill her time and some way to use her passion to make others happy in a way only she could. There were tons of ideas floating around in her head, all of which would take a lot of work to attain. She glanced up at Rudy, not able to help the smile that appeared. She wanted to be worthy of him, this amazing man who was doing so much to service the people living in Akihabara. He caught her eye, smiling back as he gestured toward the large building they were now in front of.

"We have arrived, my lady." He said graciously.

He held the door open for her, in his gentlemanly way, and Isuzu thanked him whole heartedly. She glanced inside the dark building and took a deep breath. Then she took a step, her first step, into her new life.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading guys!


End file.
